


Surprise of Your Life

by childofsummer



Series: The Ways I'll Love You Endlessly [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: Lena gets home from a long day at work and just wants to surprise her girlfriend. It doesn't go exactly how she planned.





	Surprise of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it!

Lena groans as Alex’s alarm starts blaring through their bedroom. She pulls the blankets up over her head as Alex rolls away to turn off the offending noise. Silence settles over the room again and Lena sighs in relief. She listens as Alex gets up and wanders around getting ready for the day and she snuggles further into the blankets, knowing that she doesn’t have to get up for another hour.

Right before she drifts back off to sleep Alex makes her way over and gently brushes the hair away from her face. Lena cracks an eye open to look at her girlfriend and she melts at the adoring look Alex is sending her way.

“Sorry to wake you up so early but Kara and I are heading out to the desert base today.” Alex picks up Lena’s hand and places a gentle kiss to her knuckles before rubbing over the spot with her thumb.

“Will you be back late?” Lena asks through a yawn.

“Probably. I haven’t been out there for a while and I don’t actually know how much I’ll have to do until I get there. I’ll do my best to let you know how late I’ll be.” Alex slides her phone into one of the zipper pockets in her tactical pants.

“Don’t rush or anything, I have a late conference call to Hong Kong this afternoon anyway.” Lena sits up and rests her head against Alex’s shoulder and just takes a moment to breathe her in.

Neither of them react when Kara comes barrelling into their room through the window because both of them are well used to her theatrics by now. “Morning Alex, good morning Lena! Are you ready? Because I want to get some breakfast before we head out to the desert.”

Alex chuckles at Kara’s cheery energy. “Yeah Kara I’m ready.”

“I love you Alex.” Lena gently kisses her girlfriend goodbye for the day and she grins at the sight of Alex’s happy smile.

“I love you too, Lena.” Alex places another kiss against her forehead before standing up to retrieve her gun.

Kara rushes into the space that Alex just vacated and pulls Lena into a crushing hug. “Have a great day Lena.”

“You too Kara.” Lena smiles fondly at her friend as the blonde wraps her strong arms around Alex before she flies them both out the window.

Lena flops back down onto her pillow and does her best to catch a bit more sleep before her own alarm goes off.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena kicks off her heels just inside the door and groans in relief as her toes sink into the soft carpet. Her conference call with Hong Kong dragged on much later than she had expected and she wonders if Alex is home yet. Her girlfriend had messaged her around an hour ago saying that she should be leaving the desert base soon and with Kara flying it wouldn’t take her long to get here.

She drops off all of her paperwork in the study and makes her way towards the bedroom to get changed. She can hear the shower running in the bathroom and a sly grin works its way onto her face. She strips out of her clothes and walks down to the bathroom in the nude. She eases the door open as quietly as she can in an attempt to sneak up on Alex. It rarely ever works because her girlfriend is too observant but she is determined to try.

She gently closes the door behind her before too much steam can escape and she eyes Alex’s figure through the frosted glass. She has her back to Lena as she washes her hair which is perfect for the brunette to sneak up on her. She tiptoes over to the shower and swings open the door before stepping in and wrapping her arms around the figure inside and whispering “Hey beautiful.”

Lena is definitely not expecting the scream that erupts from her, nor the face full of soapy water that makes her eyes sting as long hair whacks her in the face. Wait, long hair? She opens her eyes again and comes face to face with an aghast looking Eliza, who is desperately attempting to cover herself as Lena blocks the exit to the shower.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Lena shouts and backs out of the shower so quickly that she slips and takes out the towel rack that was screwed to the wall. The metal bar makes an awful racket as it clangs onto the tiles and Lena curses at the sharp pain that shoots out from her elbow after it struck the floor.

Before either woman can react the door is ripped from its hinges by Kara and Alex enters with her gun drawn.

“I heard screaming!” Kara shouts before turning a deep crimson at the sight of Lena and Eliza stark naked.

“What the hell is this?” Alex screeches as she quickly throws a towel at her mother.

“I have no idea what is happening!” Eliza shouts back.

Lena groans in pain as Alex drapes a towel over her body in an attempt to cover her nakedness. Kara is nowhere to be seen as Eliza rushes from the room and Alex kneels down to assess where Lena is hurting.

The sudden silence in the bathroom is jarring and Lena covers her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. “Well this is the most mortifying thing that has ever happened to me.”

Alex chuckles as she gently picks up Lena’s arm to assess the damage. “Honestly, me too.”

“I’m never going to be able to look your mother in the eye again.” Lena groans as she sits up.

Alex gently prods along her forearm until she reaches a spot that makes Lena hiss in pain. “I don’t think it’s broken but you will definitely have a bruise.”

Alex helps Lena up off the floor and guides her down to their bedroom where she helps Lena into her pyjamas before she grabs some ice for her elbow.

“I really wish you’d told me your mother was in town.” Lena looks up at Alex with the most adorable confused expression that makes Alex melt inside.

“She wasn’t supposed to get here until tomorrow. What happened?” Alex asks with a morbid curiosity because there is not a single circumstance that she can think of that would lead to the situation that she and Kara found them in.

“I got home from work and I could hear the shower running and I thought it was you. I wanted to surprise you, but it was me that got the surprise instead.” Lena drops her gaze to the floor in an attempt to hide her reddening cheeks from her girlfriend.

Alex chuckles and kisses Lena’s forehead. “You know, one day we are going to laugh about this.”

“No Alex, you don’t understand.” Lena looks at Alex with wide, scared eyes. “I grabbed your Mom’s boob.”

Alex has to bite back her laugh at Lena’s look of despair, but she fails miserably when she hears Kara start cackling from down the hall. She bursts into gales of laughter and Lena eventually joins in and Alex has to lean on her for support.

Eventually Alex manages to talk Lena into coming to the kitchen for dinner. Eliza and Lena both blush scarlet when they make eye contact while Alex and Kara snicker at their discomfort. They all sit down for a family dinner and once Lena realises that Eliza isn’t mad at her she finds herself relaxing more as the night goes on.

Of course Alex and Kara both tease them about the incident for years to come.


End file.
